This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing link aggregation with respect to a shared pool of configurable computing resources. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Link aggregation may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for efficient link aggregation management may increase.